true love
by kittiekaty
Summary: This story is like the others about sasuke and Naruto. This story in the beginning is very romantical but just until Sasuke leave Naruto. In the first chapter they confess to each other and they spent wonderful moments with each other, but after Sasuke s leaving everything will be changed...
1. Confession love

True love

Chapter 1: Confession love

The day started like always. I was lying in my bed still half asleep, when I heard that someone was knocking on the door. I didn't realize that I was wearing just shorts and nothing more. I didn't really know who can be the person who was knocking on the door. I was a little surprised when I opened the door and saw Sasuke there.

"Sasuke, what do you want?" I asked him, but when I looked at him I started to blush because I was staying before him just in shorts. Sasuke gave me a not bad face.

"I came to say to you, that today´s mission was cancelled and we have three days off."

I was very happy about that, because the last mission was very exhausting and troublesome. On the other hand why had Kakashi cancelled the mission? I didn't really imagine why he did that.

"Why did he cancel the mission Sasuke?

"He just said he has something to settle down with somebody so he had to leave the village for three days. But before he left, he added that we must enjoy this three days off in the best way we can. "

(That perverted jounin!)I thought that, next time when I met him I can't guarantee his safety. But somehow I had a feeling that Sasuke came here not just to tell me about Kakashi´s leaving. He is here for another reason too.

"I have a feeling that you are here not just to tell me about Kakashi´s leaving. Am I right Sasuke?"

"Yes. You are right. It seems you know me very well Naruto."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah. "

I let him came in, but somehow i felt that something will happen. I just closed the door, when I felt Sasuke ´s embrace.

"Sasuke what are you doing? Please wait a minute! "

"Sorry Naruto, but I can't wait any longer." And he laid down his head on my shoulder. Feeling him so close was something incredible for me. I have a secret, which he doesn't know. I LOVE HIM. I fell in love with him for a long time ago, but I couldn't tell him, because I know he doesn't want to have a serious relationship with anybody. When I turned around in his embrace, our lips were just millimeter far away from each other. Sasuke couldn't wait any longer and so he kissed me. Feeling his lips on mine was the best feeling ever. After a while our lips separated, because we run out of oxygen. I breathed in some fresh air when he kissed me again. This kiss was full of desire and passion. My mind went totally blank.

While he was kissing me, one of his hands was touching me all over my body, until he reached the lem of my shorts.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" I was surprised about his move.

"I am doing just that, what I want to do to you. I can't get tired of touching you."

My face became more and more red. The way he was touching was something incredible. At first he was kissing my lips but then he slowly went down to my neck, then my chest. He kissed every part of it. I thought that I will go crazy, if he continues like that. But one thing irritated me the most. I was almost naked and he was still dressed. I decided to take off his T-shirt. I reached out m hand and caught his T-shirt. In that moment le looked at me and smiled.

"I think someone is getting in the mood."

"This is your fault Sasuke. You provoked me. You have to take the full responsibility for this now. "

I said it with a little sarcasm in my voice.

"Sure. I have no problem with that."

Finally I took off his T-shirt and when I saw his perfect body I lost my speech. While I was looking at his body Sasuke slowly got rid of my shorts. Then I thought I will be better if we continue this in my bedroom.

"Sasuke stop for a while. It will be better if we continue this in my room."

"This is a good idea." So I grabbed his hand and went into my room. When I closed the door, Sasuke put my back against the wall.

"Naruto I can't wait any longer. I want you so terribly that I can't express it with words."

I saw in his eyes that he is very serious about that. His beautiful black eyes were full of desire and passion.

"Sasuke you don't have to hold back anymore. I want you so badly."

And so kissed me so passionately, that l couldn't think of anything else- just him. We slowly reached the edge of my bed without separating our lips. Then he slowly put me down on the bed. Our lips separated because Sasuke was taking off his pants. When he turned towards me I stopped to breathe. His naked body was so wonderful, that I can't describe it with words. My face started to blush even more. Then he slowly laid down on me.

"Naruto I have to say you something that I am carrying it for so long. I am so nervous that I don't know how to say it. Naruto **I LOVE YOU**. This is not a joke. I am totally serious about it. I know that in the past I didn't want to have serious relationships with anybody. But when I met you for the first time I fell in love with you and decided that you will be mine. It was love at first sight. And you were also (his face also turned in red) very beautiful and sexy. I couldn't take of my eyes from you. I have a feeling that I am dreaming. I was yearning for this moment so long that I can't believe that we are here now. Together."

I looked in his beautiful eyes and I was totally lost. I was surprised by his confession. I have never thought before that, Sasuke Uchiha will confess to me. I reached out my hand to his face.

"Sasuke that's not a dream, it's reality and I am so happy that you are here with me now." Then I kissed him.

"Sasuke I also have something to tell you. I wanted tell you this earlier, but I was afraid that you will dump me. **I LOVE YOU TOO**. I have loved you from the first day I met you, but I wasn't sure if I tell you my feelings which I had felt for you, that you wouldn't reject me."

My face was red as tomato, but I had to tell him the truth about my feelings which I had for him.

"Naruto, let´s talk about this later. Ok? In this moment I don't want to talk just feel you and touch you…"

He was right. In this moment words were useless. I just nodded. Sasuke kissed me so gently and passionately, I thought that I will melt. Then he slowly moved from my lips to my ears. There he stopped and whispered in my ear.

"Naruto… Naruto you are so beautiful. I love you…"

My heart started to beat faster, my breathe became hotter. Then he moved from my ears down to my neck. His touches, kisses were so hot. My mind went totally blank again. Then he stops by my crotch. He spread wide my legs so he could have a better look at my penis.

"What a beautiful view. " He said it with a little sarcasm and amusement in his voice.

"Shut up Sasuke!" It was too embarrassing for me even without his remarks.

He took it in his hands and kissed and licked every part of it. I thought I will be going crazy soon.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" I didn't want to let him hear my embarrassing voice, but it couldn't be helped. Then he put it in his mouth and started to move up and down.

"OMG. Sasuke!"

My breathing had become irregular. With every move he made my moans became more and more loud and hotter and Sasuke liked it very much.

"Your voice is so cute Naruto. I want to hear more." And so he moved with his mouth faster. I felt like an electroshock went through my whole body. I felt that I will reach my limit soon.

"Sasuke… I can't take it any longer. I am about to cum…"

"That´s okay Naruto." It didn't take so long and I came directly in his mouth. In that moment a wave of pleasure went through my body. He licked his fingers and mouth which were covered with my sperm. Then he slowly moved up to my ears. I could feel his hot breath.

"Naruto… I can't wait. I want to enter you and feel you."

"Hurry up Sasuke I also want to feel you inside of me."

And so he slowly started to enter me. In the beginning I felt pain, but the pain after I while changed in the greatest pleasure. I grabbed him around his neck and pulled closer to me. He started to move faster and my moaning became louder and louder.

"Sasuke…." I cried out his name, after he moved even faster than before.

"Naruto… it feels so good to be inside of you… " His breathing became also hotter and more irregular.

"Sasuke I will cum soon…"

"Me too. Let´s cum together."

And so we both came together. Sasuke came inside of me. I came on mine and Sasuke´s chest. Then he came out of me and laid down next to me. He held me in his embrace. Then he kissed me on my forehead.

"Naruto… this is the best day of my life."

"Mine too."

But somehow I had a bad feeling that morning when I wake up he will not be here with me. But until that happened I enjoyed every moment with him. In the end we did it three times before I fainted. But before that, the last thing I remembered was that he loves me and kissed my forehead.

In the morning when I woke up and looked around and Sasuke was nowhere. He just disappeared. I got out from the bed and dressed up. I went to the kitchen to find something to drink. While I was drinking water I saw a letter on the table. I picked up the letter, which has Sasuke written for me.

"_Naruto, sorry that I left you without saying a word, but I thought it would be better for me, but it wasn't. I am going on a long-term mission which will last 6-8months., but I promise you that I will definitely come back to you and you better be prepared, because when I come back I want to make up for the lost time we have been apart from each other. And don't forget that I LOVE YOU. Sasuke"_

"SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU IDIOT !"

I was so angry at him, because he didn't tell me a single word about his mission. After a while when I calmed down I was thinking about his letter and what to do now. In the end I decided that I will wait for him until he comes back to me. I looked out from the window up to the sky.

"Sasuke I will be waiting for you as long as I have to. And I LOVE YOU TOO.

….

TO BE CONTINUED :D


	2. Days without him

Chapter 2: Days without him

After three days Kakashi came back. He told us that tomorrow we will have a long mission, so he recommended to take a rest. I used this day to relax and get ready for tomorrow´s mission. After the practice I came home and took a bath. While I was sitting in the bathtub, my thoughts were full with Sasuke, like always. I was wondering how is he doing, is he alright or maybe is he injured?

"Sasuke are you thinking on me like I am thinking of you now?"

It has been 4 days since Sasuke has left me alone. I shook my head.

"I can't think about him now. Tomorrow I have a mission so I must be prepared for it both physically and mentally." With these words I came out from the bathtub and went to the bed. Like every night also tonight I was dreaming about him. In the morning when I woke up, I looked at the clock. (FUCK!) I overslept. So in hurry I dressed up and ate my breakfast.

When I came to the place where I usually meet with the others, I was glad, that Kakashi wasn't there yet.

I was used to see everyday Sasuke´s arrogant, haughty face, but for me he is not an arrogant bastard anymore. He is the person I love with all my heart and soul. But now he wasn't there, just Sakura. I was somehow disappointed.

"Hi Naruto, long time no see you."

"Hi Sakura, Four days is a very long time. " We both smiled on each other.

"Have you seen Sasuke in the last days? Because I can't find him. "

"The last time I saw him was 4 days ago, when he came to tell me about Kakashi´s leaving. Since then, I haven't seen him."

"This is so strange. He wasn't like that."

Yeah I agree with you." I just could agree what Sakura said, because every time, when he went somewhere he told Kakashi or us about it. But this time it was different. While we were talking about him, Kakashi finally arrived.

"Hi guys. Sorry for my lateness, but I came home late yesterday and I was so tired and exhausted that I have overslept."

"Kakashi- sensei do you know anything about Sasuke?" She asked him in high hopes, that he maybe will know something. But he said that he doesn't know anything about him.

"Why? Something happened between you guys?"

"Not really. But before he left he wrote me a letter in which he told me that he had to go on a long-term mission which will last 6-8 months."

"That sounds interesting. " Kakashi said. I looked at his face. He got very excited about something, but I couldn't explain myself about what.

Then he came closer to me, put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ears, so Sakura couldn't hear it.

"Naruto after this mission I want to have a talk with you about you and Sasuke."

"This is none of your business, Kakashi."

"Don't be so rude Naruto, after the mission I invite you to eat so many ramens as you please." Then he walked away with a perverted smile on his face.

(Kakashi you perverted jounin!)He knows me to well and he knows how to persuade me to tell him what he wants to know. But if he started to ask stupid questions about our relationship I swear I will punch his face.

"Good. Now we have a new mission." Kakashi explained to us what is this mission about.

"It will be two days until we reached the village, but I must warn you on the way we can meet some bandits so we must be careful."

And so we went on the mission. We had to deliver a scroll for a rich family in the next village.

Fortunately, on the way there we didn't meet any bandits so we safely arrived there. They were very grateful that we brought the scroll. They offered us to stay here for the night. We agreed. It was an offer we could not turn down, because we were tired from the journey and it would have been dangerous if we wanted to go back. Thank God, that I got a room just for me. I was afraid that I should have to been in one room with Kakashi. I had a bath, where I could little rest after these two days. After the bath I went directly into the bed. Again I was dreaming about Sasuke and the time we spent together. This dream was so wonderful I wished that this dream would never end. The next morning we said good bye to the family and thanked for their hospitality.

When we came back from the mission Kakashi invited me and Sakura to a ramen bar. Sakura thanked him, but she couldn't come with us, because she had to something other plans for today. So in the end just me and Kakashi went to eat some ramen. When we arrived at my favourite place, we sat down and Kakashi ordered. After that he looked directly in my eyes.

"Naruto on the last mission with Sasuke you two acted like you would kill each other and now after he left are you worried about him ? " Kakashi asked me because he wanted to know the reason why I have changed my mind about Sasuke.

In that moment the waitress brought me my favourite food-ramen. Kakashi waited until i finished eating.

"Naruto you haven't answered my question." He told it with so much impatience in his voice that it couldn't be true. He really wanted to know the truth. I knew it, that I have to tell him the truth, but I didn't really know how to do that.

"Kakashi you know... it´s not easy to tell you about that..." My face was all red and he recognized that. With a smile on his face he showed me to continue.

"I admit that, when I first met him he was an arrogant, haughty, heartless bastard, who used another people just for his entertainment. But when I realized his true himself my feelings for him have totally changed. And when he came to my house and he confessed to me I totally fell in love with him..."

I saw on Kakashi´s face that he is really enjoying this. But I didn't. I was totally ashamed. My face was red like a tomato.

"If I am right then you fell in love with him and you are worried about him and that´s why you are acting so strange?"

"You hit the nail on the head."

"Don't worry Naruto. Sasuke will come back soon. I am sure about it."

I was surprised. Why he is so sure about it? Sometimes I seriously don't get him.

After we sat there quietly for more than 20 minutes I decided to ask him about Iruka - sensei and him.

"Kakashi – sensei can I ask you something?"

He was a little surprised but then he nodded.

"Yes of course. What do you want to know?"

"It is true that you and Iruka - sensei have something together?" He was shocked, where on earth I could hear about them? Then he calmed down and said.

"Naruto you are not a child any more. But I warn you if you tell anybody about that I can't guarantee your safety!" I looked at him and just nodded. If looks could kill I will be definitely be dead by now for sure.

"Yes. I must admit that I am in love with Iruka-sensei. He is my beloved prince. He is the person I love the most. "

I was shocked. My eyes widened. I have never ever thought that they could be together. But if I think about it seriously, I am not so surprised about it, because I had the feeling that Kakashi has some feelings for him. He spent too much with him together. Finally I understood why he was always being late.

"Don't say that it is because of Iruka - sensei, that you are always late. "

"I admit it. In 80% cases, I was late because of him."

"I have a deal for you, if you don't tell anything about me and Sasuke I won't say anything about you and Iruka - sensei. Ok?"

"Ok. We made a deal." We shook our hands as a proof of our deal.

In the end it wasn't so bad dinner with Kakashi. However he wanted to know some details about my night with Sasuke, but I didn't say anything. That perverted jounin.

On the way home I was thinking about Kakashi and Iruka -sensei and I must say, they fit together and finally Iruka - sensei found someone who loves him, but Kakashi is known for his perverted side, so I feel so sorry for Iruka - sensei... But then I thought on Sasuke and the time we spend together.

"Sasuke I miss you so much. Come home quickly. I will be waiting for you." With those words I came home, took a bath and went to sleep.

Every three days we had a mission so I didn't realize that it was almost five months that Sasuke left me...

...

TO BE CONTINUED :D


	3. The worst week of my life

Chapter3 : The worst week of my life

5 months passed since Sasuke left. I don't know why, but somehow I felt that waiting until finally comes back is useless.

On the other hand I felt with my whole heart that he definitely will come back. He promised me. I know that what he has made a promise - he will keep it.

Day after day I felt lonelier and my loneliness got bigger and bigger. In the end I fell into depressions. So my friends Kiba and Shikamaru tried to cheer me up.

One day I came home from the mission. Kiba called me out for a drink and I agreed. I knew that I don't need to drink much alcohol to get drunk, but somehow drinking alcohol was the only way how to forget just for a while about my loneliness and pain in my heart. The atmosphere was very good. I didn't really know how much I drank, but in the end I didn't really remember what happened after I got drunk.

Next morning when I opened my eyes, my headache was horrible. Then I noticed that I was not at home. I sat up in the bed and looked around. When I turned my head to the right I saw Kiba was lying next to me and he was naked!

What?! I was shocked. (What the hell is going on here?) After a while I figured out that I was naked too. I was horrified. When I tried to remember what happened my head started to hurt even more than before. (Why am I here? What happened? I can't remember a thing!)

After a while Kiba woke up.

"What the hell happened here Kiba?" I shouted at him. I was so angry and full of disgust.

"Calm down Naruto. You don't remember? Yesterday you were really enjoying doing it with me." I widely opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what he said.

"It´s not true. Tell me that you are lying!" I started to scream on him.

"Sorry Naruto, but this is not a lie. Look at us. If it were a lie, we both wouldn't be naked." He was smiling and so calm like nothing special happened.

I just sat there, I was speechless. I sat there like a stone, but I couldn't stop my tears. Kiba came closer to me, but I pulled away from him.

"Don't come near to me!" I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I was afraid of him.

"Naruto I am very sorry, but I must tell you the truth. Now it ´s too late to regret what happened between us. I know that you hate me now, so I have nothing to lose, but somehow I am sad that you fell in love with an arrogant bastard who left you here alone..."

"You are right I hate you now for that what have you done to me. But how do you know that I am in love with Sasuke?" I was surprised from where does he know that I am in love with him.

"Yesterday you called out his name so many times while we were doing it that it was simple to find out that you are in love with him. But now I just want to say that I always liked you and fell in love with you, but I knew that you are in love with him (Sasuke). On the other hand I wanted you so badly, that I decided to make you mine ... "

"STOP!" I screamed I didn't want to know anything more about his feelings. I was disgusted and disappointed with him. I have never imaged that he will do something so dirty to his best friend.

"Forgive me Naruto." he begged me to forgive him, but I couldn't forgive him so easily.

"Never, You think, if you tell me why you did it I will so easily forgive you? Who do you think I am? Do you think that you can betray me and then beg me for forgiveness? Then you don't really know me. The only one who I really love with all my heart is Sasuke and only one whom I want to do it is he. "I started to cry.(Why it had to happen ? Why?) Kiba tried to reach out his hand to touch me, but I pulled myself away from him.

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me again! I am going home now!"

I got out of his bed and dressed up. When I opened the door I turned back to Kiba and looked in his eyes.

"Don't call me anymore and don't come to my house, because if you do that, I can't guarantee your safety. This is the last time you see me here. I trusted you and thought of you as my best friend, every time when I needed help you were always by my side, but know I don't know what to say. I am disappointed, disgust and betrayed... "With these words I came out from his room and closed the door. I started to cry even more then before and run away from his house.

When I came home I closed the door and fell down on my knees. I couldn't control my emotions. I just let them to come out. My tears were falling down on my face like a waterfall. I couldn't understand why Kiba did it with me. I have always considered him as a friend. I couldn't and I will not be able to return his feelings, because I am in love with someone else. I have always loved him and I will love him until my last breathe.

"Sasuke I miss you so much I hope that you will come back soon."

But I am afraid that, he will leave me, if he learns about this. I don't want to be hated by him. I would rather die than be hated by him. STOP! I can't think about his now. Tomorrow we a have a mission I must be prepared for it. I stood up, dried my tears and went to take a shower. After the shower I went directly into the bed. I didn't really care about the time. I just wanted to sleep and not try to forget about what happened yesterday. I laid down on my bed, but I couldn't fall asleep. My mind and thoughts were full of yesterday and today´s events and with Sasuke of course. After two hours I finally fell asleep. Like always I have dreamed about Sasuke. I am hopeless in love with him. When I woke up I realized that I got hard just by a dream about him. So before I went to eat some ramen I had to solve this "little" problem.

Next morning we had a mission. Kakashi was late like always. But this time I knew why. After one hour he finally came. The he explained us what will be this mission about.

In the middle of the way Kakashi was talking with Sakura I felt somehow strange. I had a feeling that someone was following us. We made a little break near the river. I was happy because my legs started to protest. I sat down next to a rock and looked at the river. My mind wasn't really here. It was somewhere else. It´s almost half a year since Sasuke left and I hoped and believed that he is okay and he will come back to me. While I was daydreaming I felt a very painful blow on my head. I fainted.

My head still hurt because of the blow. I slowly opened my eyes. My hands were tied up so tight that I couldn't move them. I looked around. I was sitting on the bed. That room was familiar for me. It was Kiba´s room. I was shocked. (What the hell I am doing here? What will he do with me?) My mind was full of questions. Then he opened the door.

"Long time no see ... Naruto." That voice belonged to one else than Kiba. I was surprised and left dumbfounded.

"Kiba... you..."

"Yes, it is me Naruto."

"What do you want from me? Let me go."

"That is impossible Naruto. Now that you are here I won't let you go so easily." The expression on his face scared me. He came closer to me.

"Naruto don't be afraid. You will enjoy this like I will."

"Let me go you bastard!" I screamed, but it was useless, he continued with his talk.

"Bastard? Don't be so rude to me Naruto. I always thought that I am our best friend. But the last time I told you that I am in love with you and I wanted to make you mine..." He wanted to touch my face, but I turned away from him.

"Kiba I thought of you just like a friend because when we first met I was already in love with Sasuke. Can't you understand that I will not be able to love you? "

"It seems that I must tell you the truth. I admit that I was always jealous of Sasuke. I don't know why he is better than me. I have never left you alone like he did now. Everybody knows that he is an arrogant, haughty, heartless bastard." He said it with so much hate and despise in his voice, I couldn't believe that this bastard was one of my best friends. Now I hated and despised him.

"You know what? Yeah. You are right. He was an arrogant bastard, but I discovered that he has another side too. I fell in love with him on first sight. I must admit that he is so handsome, sexy ..." I couldn't finish my sentence, because Kiba lost his mind hearing these words and slapped my face.

"Stop talking about stupid things..." He got very angry.

"Now let the games begin. I will make you forget about Sasuke. I will make you mine, whether you like it or not. "He started to smile, but that smile was a smile of a maniac. I was afraid of him. He grabbed me and started to touch me. I wanted to pull him somehow, but he pushed me down on the bed. It was so uncomfortable and my hands started to hurt.

"Don't touch me. Let me go!" I cried out again. But he didn't listen and started to take off my clothes. I was ashamed. I didn't know how to get rid of him.

When he took off my T-shirt he started to kiss my neck. Chest... (OMG) that was disgusting, with him wasn't as good as with Sasuke.

"Don't. Stop. Please..." I begged of him, but it didn't work on and continued.

He took off my pants and my shorts. It was a disgraceful act without any emotions. Then he took my penis in his mouth and started to move up and down with his mouth.

"Is it good Naruto?"

"NO! It is horrible. It is disgusting. I don't want it. Stop it. NOW! A shouted on him, but he didn't really care about it.

"Naruto I know in the end you will enjoy this. I am sure about it."

"Shut up you bastard!"

Then he moved faster and faster until I came. I felt so miserable, disgusted and ashamed.

When he licked his fingers he stood up and took off his pants and shorts.

My eyes were widened. When he laid on me he started to whisper in my ears.

"Don't be scared Naruto. I am sure you will like it. So please relax."

"Don't do that. Please. I don't want it. Not in this way." I tried to somehow thwart his plan to enter me, but in the end he reached his goal.

"Ah... Please... Don't... it hurts..." Tears appeared and felt down on m face. But he didn't really care about me, about my feelings, if it hurts or not. When he was completely inside of me he started to thrust me.

"Sasuke... Help me please" I cried out his name in a hope that maybe he will save me, but it was just my imagination. Kiba started to laugh about it.

"Naruto, you are so naive and you really hope and believe that he will come to save you? Don't be stupid. Sasuke will not save you. It is already late and he doesn't know where are you so it is useless to call out his name." With a maniac smile on his face he continued to thrust in me faster and deeper. I turned my face away from him and let the tears to fell down on the pillow. I didn't feel anything. It was just a violent sexual act without any emotions so it was RAPE. When he finally came out from me, he whispered in my ears.

"You better not think that now I will let you go. Do you understand me?"

I was so scared and ashamed. I started to hate myself even more for my weakness. Sasuke will definitely leave me if he gets informed about this.

In the end he raped me three more times. When he was ready and got dressed someone has kicked out the door.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The person who was standing in the door was nobody else than SASUKE...

...

TO BE CONTINUED :D


	4. Sasuke s returning

Chapter4 : Sasuke´s Returning

"Sasuke" I couldn't believe my eyes, it was really him. He looked at me with those black eyes and I saw in them hate, disgust, anger toward the person who did these entire thing to me.

"Kiba, YOU ASSHOLE!" He started to shout at him.

"Long time no see Sasuke."

He turned around so he was standing against Sasuke. If looks could kill Kiba would have been dead by now for sure.

"How could you do something heinous to Naruto? Answer me you bastard!" He got even angrier at Kiba. I could understand him because his love was in danger and had to survive that kind of act… In that moment I realized that he truly loves me, because I could see it on his face. I was convinced about the fact that he will kill him. But fortunately he didn't do that… yet.

"Calm down Sasuke. I just wanted to teach Naruto what real sex is and have some time with him before your homecoming. "

Sasuke totally lost his mind when he heard all these words. He came next to him and grabbed him under his chin and with both of his hands he began to choke his neck.

"What did you say you asshole? You did it just for fun?"

"Sasuke let me go. I will tell you the truth, if you let me go."

Sasuke wasn't sure about it if he let him go, but in the end he let him go.

"You know that Naruto after you left him here all alone fall in depressions. So I decided in that time I couldn't imagine that I would do such a heinous act with him. I invited him on a drink and he got drunk and everybody knows how it ended. I must say he was really enjoying it. Didn't you Naruto? "He turned towards me. I was afraid of him. His eyes were telling me, that he totally changed, he wasn't that Kiba that I knew as my friend. This person was a total stranger to me.

"What did you say you bastard? It is not true. I wasn't enjoying it, you used me you fucking bastard. You can't imagine how I am suffering because of it. I always think on what Sasuke will do if he knows about that incident. I was sure that he will hate me, despise me for what I have done… I would rather die than be hated by him…" I started to cry hysterically.

Sasuke came to me. He sat down on the bed and took me in his arms. Feeling his warmth, smelling his scent was something incredible. His arms were the safest place for me. He kissed my forehead.

"Calm down Naruto. I know that it is my fault that you got depressed and ended like that and I will never forgive myself that I couldn't avoid it. But now I am here and I will never leave you again I promise you. I know that you are innocent in this Naruto. I will never hate you or despise with you, I just can't do that, you are the most important person for me. "

"**OH. How romantic**… so much it is making me sick. You two lovebirds look like you are really in love but I don't give a flying fuck about it. "He said it so calmly and with such sarcasm and carelessness in his voice like it was just a play. But it wasn't. After that he continued in his speech.

"I must admit that I liked that time so much, but I had to simulate that I was really sorry for what happened but in reality I was very happy that it turned out that way. After that I have decided that I will kidnap him and make him mine and… "

He couldn't finish his speech because Sasuke stood up from the bed and couldn't control himself any longer and so he attacked Kiba. I just hoped that Sasuke will be okay. He pushed Kiba down on the floor. Then he sat down on him, grabbed his neck, and with one hand he slap his face again and again. Then he set him on his feet, picked out his kunai from his pocket and pressed it to his neck.

"You fucking bastard. How could you hurt Naruto so much? You really don't care about his feelings? And on the top of it you make fun of him? Answer me you bastard!"

"If I have to tell the truth, not really. In the beginning maybe, but now I don't care. He was too naive and too simple and thus easy to manipulate and he believed in everything what I said to him. "And he started to laugh as a maniac who lost his mind. Sasuke pressed his kunai to his neck artery.

"I want to kill you so badly that you can't imagine that, but I won't do that. Because I know that you were his best friend before. But if you weren't his friend you would be dead by now for sure. But somehow I have a feeling that Naruto still believes in you and that´s the only reason why are you still alive. But if you try to lay your dirty fingers on him again I swear that I will **KILL YOU**!" He took away his kunai form his neck, but he was so angry that he punched his face so strong that Kiba fell down and hit his head and he fainted.

Then Sasuke came to me again and sat down on the bed and untied my hands. I didn't realize that I was naked, but I didn't really care about at the moment. I was so happy that he came back to me.

"Sasuke…" I started to cry again I couldn't believe that he is here with me now.

He took me in his embrace. When I finally could move with my hands I grabbed him around his waist.

"Sasuke I missed you so much "

"Naruto, I missed you too. I don't know what I would have done if that fucking bastard hurt you even more. I promise you that I will protect you until my last breath. I won't allow to anybody to hurt you. "I heard in his voice that he was fighting with his emotions. I gazed in those beautiful black eyes. They were full of tears, which were slowly falling down his face.

"Forgive me, Naruto that I couldn't come earlier, but it lasted some time until I found out where I can find you. It is my fault that fucking bastard did that heinous act to you. I will never forgive myself what happened to you…. If I came back much earlier I could stop him… "He was still holding me in his embrace. Then he laid down his face on my shoulder and started to cry. I have never seen him crying before. But my heart hurt when I had to see him like this.

I lifted up his face so I could look in his eyes.

"Don't cry Sasuke. Don't be so strict on yourself. It is not your fault. Don't blame yourself. This is my fault. Because I wasn't very careful and I fell in his trap and he took the opportunity to do it…

"Naruto … I love you so much… If something happens to you, I will definitely not survive that."

We were sitting there, looking at each other without saying a word. In that moment words were useless.

I couldn't hold back and so I grabbed his face into my hand and pulled him to my face and kissed him.

"Sasuke I love you too. I was yearning for your lips and this moment so long. I want you so much I want to feel you, touch you so badly. Help me forget what Kiba has done with me. Please. I beg you." I pleadingly looked at him.

He was a little surprised about it, but then he grabbed my face in his hand and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure that you want to do it with me? "

"Yes I am 100% sure about it."

"Ok. But now let's get out of here before Kiba woke up. At home we will continue. "He kissed me very gently.

"Yeah let´s go home together. Can you help me to dress up? Because my body still hurts."

"Of course I will. I will carry you home, because you can't even walk properly."

My face started to blush. When I was dressed up I tried to walk, but my legs were like jelly and to weak, so I let Sasuke carry me all the way home.

"Sasuke what if someone saw us like that?"

"I don't care about it. They can say whatever they want. For me the most important thing right now is that you are ok, not hurt and that you are now with me and forever until our last days."

He looked me in the eyes and then gently kissed me. All the way home I was holding him tight. He also liked that. I could see it on his face. Feeling his heart beat, warmth of his body was priceless.

When we came to my house he put me down, but not for long. I gave him the key to open the door. He picked me up again into his arms and when we came in he closed the door with his foot. He was carrying me until my bed, where he slowly put me down. Then he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Are you sure, you want to do it with me Naruto? After what Kiba has done to you… I am not sure if it is the right time to do it." He was very insecure and worried about me. Somehow I didn't really care about what happened to me I just wanted to be with him. So I sat up grabbed his T-shirt, pulled him closer to me and I kissed him. In the beginning he was surprised, because he didn't expect this move from me, but after a while he started to return the kisses.

When our lips separated for the lack of oxygen, my breathing became hotter, shallower and my heart started to beat faster.

"Sasuke how many times do I have to tell you that I am 100% sure that I want to do it. Please help me forget what Kiba has done to me. I yearned for this moment for so long I can't wait any longer. I want to touch you, feel you inside of me…" I couldn't finish the sentence because Sasuke laid down on me and pushed me down on the bed.

"Naruto… You big idiot. Dou you know how many times I have imagined this? I was holding back, because I didn't want to hurt you. Now I can't hold it back anymore. So you better not regret it because I am going all out now. "He smirked on me.

"I will definitely not regret anything Sasuke. You can do with me what you want."

He starred at me with widened eyes. Then he slowly stood up and took off his clothes. I lost my speech. His naked body was so beautiful and amazing I couldn't take off my eyes from it. My mid went blank. The he slowly laid down on me again.

"Naruto… I can't hold back any longer. So be prepared. I want you so badly…" he didn't finish his sentence because he kissed me. For this kiss I was waiting so long. His kisses were in the beginning gently but then they became more passionate, wild. I couldn't get enough of them.

When our lips separated Sasuke took of my T-shirt. I was ashamed because I didn't want to let him see the kiss marks Kiba left on me. But feeling his skin on mine was something amazing.

"Naruto I promise you here and now that fucking bastard will pay for what he has done to you. I will definitely make you forget about him and make so many kiss marks that you will not be able to count them…" He gradually kissed my lips, neck then my chest… he kissed every part of it. It felt like electro shocks were going through my whole body with every touch and kiss.

Then he slowly took off my pants and shorts. He looked me in my eyes. I was a little afraid, but he moved up to my face and with his hand stroked my face. It felt so good that I grabbed his hand and looked at him. I wasn't afraid anymore.

"Don't be afraid Naruto. I won't hurt you. Please believe me. "He kissed my forehead. And so he slowly spread my legs and started to enter me. I felt a little pain and some tears have appeared in my eyes. Sasuke noticed them and quickly wiped them.

"Naruto please relax a little. I know it is not so easy for you, but try it. I will be gentle I promise."

While I was looking in his beautiful black eyes I relaxed a little and after a while I didn't feel any pain. I grabbed him around his neck and pulled him tighter to me. Feeling his hot body on mine … that feeling was incredible.

"Sasuke you can start to move."

"Naruto…."

My breathing became irregular with every thrust. With every thrust he made, my breathing became hotter and hotter and I couldn't hold back my moans.

"Sasuke…." I cried out his name. He liked it very much, because he smirked at me.

"Naruto… it feels so good to be inside of you …." He whispered in my ears. I could hear his groans which also became irregular and hotter. Then he started to thrust even faster. My moans became even louder and louder.

Sasuke… Sasuke….."

"Naruto ….Naruto … I love you …"

I felt that the pleasure will come soon.

"Sasuke I can't take it any longer. I am about to cum…"

"It is okay Naruto. I am also about to cum. Let´s cum together…"

In that moment both of us had came. Sasuke came inside of me and I came on his belly. Then he came out of me and laid down next to me. He took me into his embrace.

"Naruto I am so happy that we are together again. I was yearning for this moment so long. I promise you that I will never leave you alone again. You are the most important person for me." He kissed me on my forehead again.

"Sasuke I am also happy that you are with me. The days without you were so lonely and…" Sasuke turned his face towards me and put his finger on my lips.

"Don't say it. I know that I made a mistake by leaving you alone, but I had no choice. But now I am here with you and always will be until you get tired of me."

"I will never get tired of you Sasuke."

"I am very happy to hear it Naruto."

He looked at me with those beautiful eyes, which were full of love, desire and passion. I totally lost my speech. I couldn't resist and I kissed him. In that moment we were the happiest couple on the planet. In the end Sasuke kept his promise and we were always together since then.

THE END :D

I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. I want to know your opinion on this story so if you want you can write a review. :D I want to know if I can continue writing this kind of stories or not :D :D


End file.
